Etelgar
is Arina's companion and the true antagonist of Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors!. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 55 m *Weight: 35,000 t *Origin: The land of demons History Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Brothers! Long ago, Etelgar attacked Planet Zandt and captured one of their residents, Arina. He manipulated her memories by concealing his image as her planet's destroyer is Ultraman Ginga, thus with her, they went to various dimensions and kidnapped Heisei Ultras. After imprisoning most of the Heisei Ultras, he proceeded to overpower and imprison Ultraman Cosmos, on Planet Juran. With Cosmos imprisoned and separated from his host, Ultimate Zero appeared and challenged Etelgar, who fled using his castle to cover his and Arina's escape. Which travelling across universes, Etelgar notified his mistress of their next target, the Ultraman from the future. When he arrived on Earth, he was challenged by Ultraman Ginga and Victory. However, his combat skill were more than enough to avoid all of Ginga and Victory attacks and he almost succeeded in sealing the duo, but Ultraman Zero arrived for a rematch. Etelgar was strong enough to withstand Zero's Ultimate Aegis attack which only burned off the demon's scarf as well as breaking his mask. Once again, Etelgar retreated and Ultraman Zero took the opportunity to hold a special training regimen for Hikaru and Shou. On the next day, Etelgar started making his move and collect all of the fear of civilian population (including Hikaru and Shou) to create an Eteldummy of Dark Lugiel. After that he escaped to his castle. After all of sealed Ultras were freed, all of Ultras, save Cosmos and the newborn Ginga Victory, confronted their rival of Eteldummies that created by Etelgar and the duo fought Etelgar on top of his castle. Etelgar managed to hold up Cosmos' Luna Mode and Ginga Victory but had a hard time after Cosmos changed to Eclipse Mode and Ginga Victory UlTrans Shepardon and Hyper Zetton. Cosmos was able to separate Arina and cure her with his Cosmium Beam, leaving Ginga Victory to destroy Etelgar with his Ultra Fusion Shoot once and for all and the other Ultras become Glitter Version and destroy Etelgar's castle with their signature beams. Powers and Weapons *Memory Manipulation: Etelgar is capable of manipulating one's memories, as he used to trick Arina into thinking Ultraman Ginga as her planet's destroyer. *Space-time Castle: Etelgar owns a space-time castle that he shared with Arina. This castle has a lot of functions, including: **Space-time Travel: The castle is capable of travelling through time and space. **Energy Blasts: The castle is capable of firing multiple energy blasts. *Golden Armor: Etelgar's golden armor is thick, strong enough to withstand a clash with Ultimate Zero and survives his greatest attack, Final Ultimate Zero. Despite this, he preferred to run, rather than initially face him. *Golden Aura: Etelgar's body glowed bright golden when he flew through Ultraman Cosmos' Naybuster Ray, hitting the Ultra and forcing him to revert to his normal form. *Super Strength: Etelgar possessed enough strength to overpower Ultraman Cosmos' Corona Mode and presumably the strength forms of other Heisei Ultras. *Scarf: While seemingly a normal scarf, Etelgar used it in his battle against Ultraman Cosmos to attack the Ultra, like a club. This scarf was burned after being attacked by Final Ultimate Zero. *Rapid Energy Blasts: Etelgar can fire energy blasts at rapid succession. *Teleportation: Etelgar could summon Arina to his hand and was able to imprison Ultras in his castle. *Eteldummy Creation: Etelgar can create an army of clones called consist of the old enemies that the Heisei Ultras faced before, Five King, Alien Sran, Dark Mephisto, Alien Empera, Ultraman Belial and Dark Lugiel. They are created from the memories of fears of others. It is also shown that their size is determinable by how much fear it created from. *Flight: Etelgar can perform an anti-gravity flight. Toy release information Spark Doll Series * Etelgar (2015) **Price: 1,200 Yen **Release Date: February 2015 Gallery Pictures Kaiju_2015.PNG Etelgar I.png ETARUGA-GINGA-COSMOS.jpg 10407305 700279096758618 6529115694794158044 n.jpg lighted by fluffy rainbows.png pink is pretty.png arina and eltaraga.jpg eteraga.jpg Vosmos vs eteraga.png Nicely done shot.png Cosmos in ginga s.png 10366183 10206151138282558 3634531540010525375 n.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h40m16s181.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h40m21s11.png vlcsnap-2015-04-02-12h40m30s99.png 11145197_1570466356574321_5515082265479563212_n.jpg c_etaruga.png Ultraman X Cyber Etelgar Card.png|Cyber Etelgar image zero vs Eteglar 1.jpg image zero vs apeteskdmdmd.jpg imagevekecvebicihfihfhfehoojhefijhefhfjieihjfe.jpg image Eteglar being finished .jpg|Eteglar being destroyed by Ginga Victory Videos Trivia *Etelgar and Arina's actors previously starred in the 2012 Super Sentai Series, Tokumei Sentai Gobusters, where their characters often worked together as partners. *Etelglar was designed by Masayuki Goto, the artist who did the illustrations for Another Genesis and the Box art for the Ultraman Zero movies, and the DVD boxes for Ultraman Mebius, Nexus and Max. *While Etelgar's true intention to attack the Heisei Ultras were never revealed, but it is possible that he is fear of their bonds to their human hosts. Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Antagonists